


Torrent Pack

by Raven802



Category: Rom - Fandom, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ARC Troopers (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Clones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Love, M/M, Magic, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Pack Family, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Romance, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, Witch Curses, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven802/pseuds/Raven802
Summary: Before Crash landing on a Outer Rim planet. Ahsoka, Rex and the rest of Torrent Company had a run in with a powerful witch of Darthomir. She placed a curse on them. Will they be able to break the curse or would they forever be influenced by the moons and run on all fours? For that matter do they want to break the curse?
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Fantasy creatures and I love my clones.Torrent company. What better way to express both then in word form.  
> I don't own Clone Wars nor its characters. I just like to take them out of the box and play with them.

Crashed on planet. Natives hostile

It wasn't the first time that she was dragging his ass across a dusty ground, on some forsaken planet. She had a grip on him by his back plate and was never going to let go till they found safety. She was pulling and he was struggling to shot the droids. Being jerked around while he was trying to get his feet under him wasn't exactly working all that well. The droids where literally about 20 feet away. She kept on pulling and he kept firing. Anticipating, that Torrent company temporary base was ahead she lifted her eyes. Sure enough blaster bolts curved around her.  
Torrent was engaging to provide cover.  
"Leave me." Rex yelled as he fired his modifed DC-17.  
"Now you tell me, I could of just cut you down and not bothered dragging your shabs." She snarled.  
That he would even suggest that. Made her blood boil.  
She sensed the red bolt to late. It singed her left check and she yelled out.  
Ahead she spotted Fives and Echo breaking cover. Behind her she could hear the droids dropping. She twisted half way around as she moved, there was a handful left.  
"Ahsoka. Am serious."  
"Fine," she growled out and turns. Time for some droid busting.  
She let go of his back plate. Anger built in her and it was pushing, on her last nerve.  
She put her opened hands out. Fingers spread, she let the force pick up two battle droids. They rose up into the air and she closed her hands. They imploded. Another droid went down from bolts from behind her. She grabbed her saber. Ignited it. Blocked and redirected the bolts back at the approaching droids.  
Two more went down. Fives was on her left and Echo on her right just slightly behind. She shielded them as they took down the remaining droids.  
The sound of silence was deafing after all the loud machine and D-15 stopped. She replaced her lightsaber on to her belt.  
"Thanks boys."  
"Anytime Commander." Fives as usual had a wide grin plastered on his lips.  
She made her way back to Rex and looked down at him. He replaced his Deecees back into his holsters.  
She threw her hands up. He lifted him a inch off the ground. Then she dropped him. Rex grunted.  
"I swear I hear that kriff coming out of our mouth again I WILL-- leave you. Don't you understand I care about you. Your brothers care about you. To say that I should of left you is beyond selfish." She admonished him.  
"I was being a burden Commander." He couldn't understand he was being practical. She could of easily gotten to the camp.  
Fives and Echo helmets glanced at each other.  
Echo face palmed his helmet and Fives made a cut throat gesture at Rex.  
Her skin went redder and her leks strips went darker.  
"A burden.." The words came out quite and her lips peeled back; fangs showing.  
"Fives, Echo drag this burden back to Kix."  
"Sir." Fives replied and the Arcs hastily grabbed, a arm each and placed onto there shoulders. They dragged; carried him back to the safety of their camp. Rex didn't say a word but she heard him chuckle as they moved him. Intolerable man!  
She didn't follow. She needed to calm down. She would breath out the negative and fine her peace.  
She could feel Jesse, walk up close to her. He never said a word but waited for her to say something.  
She sighed deeply. Her arms moving to a song only she could hear to time with her breath.  
"Right." She confirmed to herself as she stalled all movement. Jesse took that as his signal.  
"Commander. We best get you look at. You have a nasty bolt mark across your face and I can see a number of lacerations on you."  
She took a deep breath. Moved in closer to Jesse.  
"Report." She insisted; ignoring his suggestion.  
But she gestured fot them to walk toward camp.  
"Yes sir. We took inventory of our supplies. We have enough for a week. Enough charges for two weeks. There are random squads of droids throughout this whole area.  
We have guards posted and I have a rotation set up. We got tents set up. We weren't expecting you to bring a squad of battle droids from your reconnaissance. How did that go Sir?"  
Ahsoka snorted. "Was going good. We managed to spot the target by using long range. We where on the way back when we where spotted.  
Then my....Our; Brave Captain decides that by being shot in the leg means that I will automatically leave him behind. Everything we been through meant nothing. That I would leave him. Any of you; behind." She abruptly stopped talking, took a breath. Trying to calm down again.  
She feels Jesse put a hand on her shoulder, grounding her.  
Jesse has been a great friend and really good lieutenant.  
"Come on," Covering his hand and lightly and squeezing. She smiles; let's go see how our di'kut is doing." Her words would sound harsh to a outsider but Jesse can feel the affection behind them.  
"Yes sir. This way." She follows, as Jesse leads her into the camp. They pass one of the sentries.  
The trooper nods at her. "Welcome back Commander."  
She made sure that no trooper saluted in the field just a nod instead.  
She smiled "Thanks. You doing good Spark?  
"Yes sir." She winks and keeps on going.

Kix had set up a larger tent then the troops had set up for sleeping in. This was where, Jesse took her. He stayed just outside and watched as Ahsoka breezed past him. Stopping just inside. She took in the area. There where 2 rows of cots and a number of small tables around with various bacta patches on each table.  
Kix has Rex settled on a cot with his chest and leg armor off. And his bottom part of his blacks where off as well. A blanket covered him, allowing some modesty.  
She finds him and locks eyes with Rex. But her words are for Kix.  
"How's he doing Kix?"  
"His ankle is twisted and he has a haran of a 5 inch blaster shot to his upper thigh. I managed to stop the bleeding and got it stitched."  
"Thanks Kix." Her eyes are still locked with Rex's. Full of meaning. Filled with promises as well.  
Kix had enough.  
"Commander. Have a seat. I need to patch that burn."  
"Not right now Kix; I got to see how Echo been coming allowing with our down communications."  
"Pulling Rank, Commander. Sit down and will see if I'll let you out of this tent." His voice steady, filled with determination. A patch already in his hand.  
Rex's smirked, his eyes lit up with mirth.  
The day was filled with frustrations and it seemed more was coming. Ahsoka sighed and sat down in the cot next to Rex's.  
She hated being fussed over but submitting to Kix ministrations was easier then Kix getting her restrained and under. Kix went to a table near them. He pored water and dibbed a cloth in. He approached her and placed fingers under her chin and gently moved her head. Looking over the wound. He gently wiped at the dirt and burnt flesh. She winched and closed her eyes.  
"Sorry commander. I have to remove the dirt before I can seal it."  
"I understand Kix. Do what you have to do." She had great respect for Kix. She didn't know how he could do the things he sometimes had to do. Last thing she wanted was to give him more grief. Rex watched carefully as Kix took care of Ahsoka. The medic was careful and he felt a twinge of jealousy. Rex felt it whenever any clone paid attention to her. He was jealous alot but he kept it hidden. Choosing instead to watch and not intervene when the green took over.  
"Almost done with the cleaning" Kix muttered as he came closer to her cheek. Am going to run some Saline and flush some smaller particles out. Last thing we need is a infection.  
Ahsoka grunts her acknowledgement. She could hear Rex thoughts in her head. He was broadcasting out loud.  
"Rex if I hear you growl.."  
Kix tossed Rex a look of disbelief.  
Rex managed to get a blank expression and he just shrugged.  
"I'll be right back." Kix head for a zipped bag further into the room.  
Ahsoka cast her eye on Rex.  
"Stop that. Do you want him to find out? She asked in a low whisper.  
He scoffs. All of Torrent knew. Yet he mutters. "Sorry. My new nature is doing it."  
"Well tell it to calm down. He's just being a medic." She see the gleam in his eyes dim."  
"Sorry Che'iki"  
She nods " Its ok. Try for me."  
He winks and settle back on the pillow.  
Kix has large bottle of saline and a bowl.  
Please Commander hold the bowl, while I try to get more dirt out . It will sting. Am sorry."  
"Understood Kix. Go ahead. A pair of small tweezers and saline. He managed to get rid of the dirt.  
Kix took the bowl, placed it on the table. He then grabbed a long piece of Bacta strip and gently places it.  
All done. Try to keep it on as long as you can.  
She nodded. "Thanks Kix. You could you give Rex and I a couple of minutes. Please?"  
Kix's glares his best behave yourself then leaves the tent and Ashoka moves over and sits on Rex's cot near his head.  
Rex's arm shots out and grabs Ahsoka head and pulls her till they where a breath apart.  
"Have I told you how beautiful you are,lately. "  
She giggled and grabs his lower lip with her teeth. Tugs. Then lets go.  
"No. Not enough. But I'll count this one. Captain.  
Rex claimed her lips with his hungerforher. His tongue slipped in and she opens her mouth further. Granting access to her own tongue. Lips sealed and hands holding on to each other.  
When they are together like this time stops and everything in the universe that seemed to matter; stops mattering.  
She pulls back, needing to breath and she places her forehead against his.  
"You know I yell at you, because you matter to me." She tells him.  
Rex lays kisses along her jawline; the opposite side of where she was injured..  
"I know. You know I would do anything to keep you safe? Including sacrificing myself so you could get away.  
Her eyes glows and narrow. Her lip peeled back showing him her fangs.  
"You Di'kut. I rather have you. So if we have to fight together then that's what we will do. Understand Trooper? She snarls.  
Rex stares at her intently. Showing her with his gaze how much she means to him. Then one side of his mouth tilts upwards into a twisted smile.  
"You know I love it when you get all dominant."  
She glares.  
"Sir yes sir." he conceded with a slight smile. Letting his eyes cast down briefly.  
She gave him his reward by claiming his lips in a sheering kiss. Rex ran his hands from her cheeks down on either side of her body to land on her hips.  
All he wanted to do push was pull her flush against him and grind his hips into hers. But it wasn't the time nor the place. Reluctantly he lets go.  
"I need something from you Commander." He nibbled on the corner of her mouth.  
"Hmm? She couldn't find her voice as she rubs her face against his lips.  
"Don't ever leave me. Don't ever do anything stupid. I am yours to order and I will do whatever it takes for us to find victory," He grabs her chin, making her lock eyes with him. "Will you do this for me, Soka?" His words where pleading and filled with promises, desires.  
Vvv"You should know by now that you are mine as much as am yours. You are my inamorta, my first in command and I get-- protective of you. As I know you are of me. I promise. I will try to remember to ask instead of demand."  
Then she did something that she never did before except with him. She lowered her eyes, curled her fingers and pulled them back down his chest toward herself. She whimpered and laid her uninjured cheek against his chest.  
Hs hand pushes her harder against his chest.  
"Cyar'ika," His other hand glades over her lek. He would honor her. "Never will I take advantage of your gift. You are my Riduur."(Mate) He grabs her shoulders and draws her back to his lips for another deep kiss.  
It was then that there was the sounds of struggling at the entrance. Fives appears. Helmet off. Grinning like a Anooba and waving.  
"Hey! What I miss? Can I get a kiss too?" Came the laughing bark of Fives as he comes in. Jesse appears. Grabs him around the waist and lifts him,taking him out. "Right back." Fives claims from outside. Struggling could be heard.  
Rex and Ashoka glare at the entrance then back at each other. They both burst into howls of laughter.  
Ahsoka rolls her eyes.  
"You can come in Fives and and any one else that wants to come." Mirth merged with her words. Leave it to Fives, to try and worm his way in. He could be a pain in her shiebs. Then again.  
She loves her pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans made and there's Magick in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Clone wars nor the characters. I just like to take them out of the toy box and play with them. I do own the witch....or does she own me ;)

Like a force of nature, Fives and Echo came in, followed by a more subdued Jesse. His hand was holding his side and giving Fives a irritated glare.  
"Commander, Captain." They snapped to attention. Looking as innocent as much as they could. Since Fives pauldron was off kilter. While Echo was trying to disappear into himself. She gave them a hard glare.   
"At ease. Straighten your armor out Fives. Why don't you give Jesse a hand later. Next time, you'll get more extra duties. Understand?" Jesse lips twitched.  
"Sir yes sir." Snapped Fives catching the double meaning behind her words." He swiftly went about adjusting himself. She turned her gaze onto his batch mate. Pleased he wasn't going to catch crap. Echo smiled.   
"Glad you are here Echo. You doing ok?" He nodded. Fives gave him a protective gaze. He wouldn't be leaving Echos side any time soon.   
"I wanted to ask how the Communication repairs are coming?"  
"Not that good Commander. Seems like anything Electrical; fried. We scraped around for wiring. Perhaps when we hit our target tomorrow. We might come across parts."  
"Perhaps. Can the droids parts help?" She mulled it over.   
"We tried they are the wrong gauge." The uselessness of battle droids. He felt his heckle rise. Something he never underwent before. Fives gave him a concern look and brushed his shoulder with his own.   
"Appreciate your efforts Echo. Thank you." Also sensing the unease in him.  
He noded. He let the thought go. "Welcome Sir."  
"Have you gotten the shinys ready for tomorrow, Fives?   
"Yes sir. As much as I can. How can you prepare a trooper for something like tomorrow night." He pulled his stare away from Echo and his expression sober. I also got some ideas on hitting that stronghold for you Commander."   
She gestured for them to sit. Fives and Echo sat opposite the two officers. While Jesse grabbed a chair that was over by another bed. They spent the next hour going over the assault plans. Fives and Echo added to her plan as Rex and the others provided more to the objective.  
"What about after when the moon rises? asked Jesse. Tension was plan on his facial features. 

"That will depend if we are successful in taking the fortress. If we are. We will have the main hall. If not. Then we will have to find a open field somewhere and let fate take it." Ahsoka pondered over the possibilities.   
"I thought Jedi didn't believe in fate." Mused Fives.  
"No. Thats Obi-Wan view. I believe that force shows many possibilities. A form of fates that we all follow."  
Fives nodded and his expression changed to worry. "What do think it will be like?" His words came out soft and a feeling off fear, spread in the air." It made all the clones shift uncomfortably.  
"I don't know," Ahsoka replied as she cast her eyes to each one. "But we will be together. We will help each other. Ok Fives?" Ahsoka wanted to reassure him. All her men; she wanted to help ease but she was in the dark as much they where. Rex let his hand touch her lower back. 

*One week before*

Sounds of battle surrounded them. Ahsoka had her light sabers out and she was rebounding shots back at the enemy. They where going down with every rebound. She could hear Rex's Deecee firing from behind and knew the rest of the company was engaged. She could see most of the droids ahead of them. They where going down because Torrent was seriously busting them up. There aggression and combat skills where untouchable. Seeing the building ahead, she bounded forward.  
Inside she could feel the dark energies massing. This was a dangerous place for her and her troopers.   
Echo appeared on her right side, a personal combat shield covering him not three steps back was Fives who also using a shield. The moved till they where even with Ahsoka. Fives winked at her and she flashed him, her sharp teeth. They made a wall to shield there brothers. It was helping with advancing the men forward.   
Not far behind was Rex. He was with his brothers making sure they where doing good. His voice issuing orders to drag the wounded away from the bolts that where flying all around. Once he could see Kix had everything in control. He rushed forward. He wanted to get to Ahsoka's side.   
They made it to a chamber. The place was dark and Ahsoka could see a number of doors leading into the chamber. In the middle was a platform and in the center of that was a smaller dais. Standing there was the witch known as Zehva Novot. She was to be arrested and escorted back to Coruscant. The witch was gathering her powers and they swirl in a dark green mist around her. Her face was twisted and she wore her anger like a veil.   
Her brows where furrowed and her lips; snarled. She held a gnarled wood rod. Red robes swiped to the ground and the cloth moved in a magical wind to reveallong legs with red cloth leggings on her. Her head was covered by a hood that was held in place by a golden band.  
Ahsoka gestured to keep her men back as she made her way toward the witch.  
"Give it up. There is no more droids. You are surrounded." Ahsoka calmly told her.   
Zehva said nothing just watched. Her head slightly tilted as Ahsoka advanced. From every door a member of the Torrent company appeared. Weapons drawn and pointed at the witch. They stalked there prey. Waiting on there leaders command to take her.  
She still did not move. Ahsoka stopped. just before the platform and stood looking at Zehva.   
"Come down here." Ahsoka ordered but the witch continued to stare.

Zehva closed her red eyes. Her purple lips silently moving and the green mist grew and encircle the witch and swallowed her up. Ahsoka raised her hand giving the troopers permission to start firing but the bolts never reached Zehva. Ahsoka manages to get to the dias.   
The winds and mist kept her from reaching the witch.  
From out of the storm a voice flowed out and green strands moved out from the center and move upwards. 

From out of the storm   
From out of the winds   
From out of the earth   
From out of the fire  
Of my will.   
I call to the Fang one   
I send and transform   
These our enemies.   
By the will of the moons   
So I ask. so shall it be.   
By the Darthomir. 

Her voice shrieked and the green strands hit Ahsoka and every trooper with in the hall.   
Those that where standing. Landed on all fours. Those that where laying down twisted to there stomachs or sides. As if they where all one; they all lifted there heads and howled out in pain.  
The vortex got larger and engulfed everyone in the room. Men, weapons and a Jedi where tossed and tumbled in the air.   
In the winds she saw the familiar armor of Rex and she desperately reached out and grabbed hold of him. Drawing him closer. He wrapped his arms around her. Trying desperately to shield her from any objects that could hit her.   
Just as suddenly as the storm had started it was gone.   
"Fraaaak!" yelled out Rex, as they dropped like stones toward the unforgiving ground. Rex twisted in the air so he could be the one hitting the ground first. Ahsoka brought the force around them like a cocoon. They stopped inches from the earth. Luckily no one was far from the terra firma and so no one was seriously hurt.  
Rex and Ahsoka where wrapped around each other.   
Tightly. He had encircled his leg around hers, so she stayed anchored to him. She lifted her head. Rex reached up and with one hand unsealed his helmet and let it drop by him.  
"Are you ok, Commander?" Concern written over his handsome face.  
"Yes---you?" Rex nodded not trusting his voice. He loosened his hold on her but didn't release her. She searched his face and gentle she let her thumb move against his jaw line and let her fingers spread till she was cupping his cheek. Rex breath hitched. Swiftly so she couldn't stop herself with some excuse. She kissed him. She let her lips open, making the kiss go deeper.   
There was a loud groan. Surprisingly not from them.   
Reluctantly they pulled back from each other.. Not far from them, Fives was spread across Echos hips.   
"Fives!" Gasped Echo. "Get off me. ast'ehut utreekov!" (fat fool)  
Fives rolled off him with a woof. With two hands he removed his helmet and left it above his head.  
"Haran! (Hell) What a ride."  
Fives ran a hand over his face. "You ok Echo?" He asked. Concern making him look toward his younger brother.   
"Yea. Ribs sore and got a haran of a headache, What the kriff happen? Echo asked. His eyes roamed over Fives. Checking for injuries. Five felt if he tried to get up. Dizziness would hit him and he be down again. So on all fours he made his way to Echo. He sat down closer to Echo and helped to remove his Vod's helmet. It was then that he took the time to look around.   
"Oh Hey, Commander,Captain. Taking some time for yourselves?" Amusement at his superiors embarrassment; his expression delighted by seeing the two tangled.   
Ahsoka rolled her eyes, hoping her dark leks weren't showing to much. She grinned, Frek!   
"Well. They say some company with friends makes life better."  
Rex grunted, he knew his cheek where red.   
Echo spoke up. "Don't encourage him, Sir." Giving Fives a steady glare.  
Ahsoka laughed. She didn't care who saw. She gave Rex one more brush of her fingers against his cheek. Then disengaged herself from him. Rex grinned at her.   
From around there was silence. There was no sound from the dais. When they stood, they would be in view of the whole room.   
Helping each other. Arms and shoulders used as leverage. Rex and Ahsoka made it to there feet. With precision born of working with each other so long. They where back to back, quickly. Rex his deecees drawn and Ahsoka with her lightsaber out. Backs against each other they circled. Taking in the room.   
The witch was no where in sight. Only Torrent company men getting back onto there feet.   
Ahsoka switched off her lightsaber and Rex lowered his deecees. Jesse stumbled into there view. He seemed stoic but unharmed.  
More oks and nods went around. Fives managed to get up and with some struggling. He then got Echo up. To Ahsoka to see the affection between the two Arc brothers always brought a warm spot to her heart. Echo grabbed Fives behind the neck and pulled him in. Giving him a Keldabe kiss. There foreheads resting against each other. Smiles on there lips meant for familiarity.  
It would be three rotations later that they would find out about the spell and it was monstrous effects because it almost took Echo's life.


End file.
